As FIGS. 1a-1c show, in practical applications of extruded profiles in engineering, it is necessary to drill a first hole 1 and a second hole 2 using a drill bit. The first hole is a hole needed for coolant to flow from a first cavity 3 to a second cavity 4; the second hole 2 is a process hole left by the drill bit or ram, and must be sealed using a metal plug 5.
When a large number of first and second holes need to be provided, there will be a corresponding number of plugs 5 blocking the second holes 2, with the result that processing efficiency is low. Each plug exists independently, with no association between different plugs, so that one or more plugs can easily fall out during welding, thereby causing an entire manifold to leak.
In view of the above, there is definitely a need to provide a novel sealing structure capable of at least partially solving the problem above, or a heat exchanger using such a sealing structure.